The Legend Of Zelda: The Future Of Hyrule
by Charbonne
Summary: This is set two hundred years into the future. Saria is the last of the sages. The land of Hyrule is thrown into turmoil. Can a new person step up and defeat the new evil?


Hiya! My name is Charbonne, for those that don't know me. I usually write Digimon fics, but I have had this in my mind for the longest. It is just a part of a story that unfolds two hundred years after Link's death. If this is any good, please put your comments in the review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I own most of the characters, though, because they are my own creations.  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
The Legend Of Zelda: The Future of Hyrule - 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The last of the sages looked down at the world of Hyrule. She shook her head sadly. Everyone who she had known was dead and gone. She was the last of a whole generation. Yet, oddly, she felt at peace. She knew her time on this world was about to end. She had to choose a successor to the sage's power she had. She looked over the area she had been chosen to protect. That's when she saw the young girl. She was sitting quietly, but the power the girl already possessed was immense. Yet the glow that emanated from the girl meant that she wasn't mistaken; she was the one to inherit the power.  
  
The elder sage landed in the clearing, and walked up to the girl. The girl gasped, mostly from being suprised. The sage held up her hands, showing that she was friendly.  
  
"Who are you?" the young girl asked, clearly terrified.  
  
The sage looked quietly at the girl. "I am Saria, Sage of the Forest." Saria instantly saw the young girl's hands sparkle. Either the girl didn't believe her or she hadn't heard of her. "I'm honestly sorry for scaring you, but I had to come back."   
  
The girl looked warily around the Sacred Forest Meadow. Then she fixed her green eyes on the sage. "What do you want?" she asked, still not trusting her. The sparkle surrounding her hand intensified, crackling with energy.  
  
Saria looked at the girl. "I am dying," she said quietly. "I have to choose my replacement. You just happened to be it."  
  
"And why should I believe you?" the girl spat. "For all I know, you could be a slave trader. How can I trust you?"  
  
"You can." said Saria. "Look into my eyes."  
  
The girl did. She suddenly was enveloped into a world where life was kinder. The Kokiri lived happily, without the fear of being sold on the slave market. The Sheikah still lived on this world. The Gerudo weren't bloodthirsty. The Gorons didn't hide in fear of being prosecuted. The Zoras weren't dying out. The Hylians weren't acting like they were superior to the other races. And in that time of old, several people could be seen. Link, the Hero of Time. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. Five of the six Sages. And the last one to be shown was the woman standing before her. 'This is what the Great Deku Tree was talking about.' thought the girl. 'Why did it change?'  
  
"Because the heirs to the throne of Hyrule became weak. They had feuds with other countries. They overtaxed those not Hylian. Resentment sprung up from the other races. The only people that outright abandoned this land were the Sheikah. They were shunned by their Hylian counterparts. They left for a new land." Saria looked sad. "The Kokiri needed money and when they left the shelter of their forests, they began to age. At first, it wasn't noticeable, the aging. But when they started working, their employers started to take advantage of them. And then there was the first Kokiri ever to give birth. I remember helping her through delivery. The mother had given birth to a young girl. She told me to take it to the Kokiri forest. She didn't want her child living a life of slavery. That's what the Kokiri did. They sold themselves to slavery."  
  
"You're lying!" shouted the girl. "They did not sell themselves! They were captured! You should ask one of my friends! He was captured and he asked around..." Suddenly the girl realized what she was saying. She remembered what he had said about them. She had blocked it out, it was too depressing. Most had been born into their situations. She shook her head sadly. "Why?" she asked, no longer arguing.  
  
"They were very self-sufficient. It's just that the throne saw people not paying their taxes. So they taxed everything that the Kokiri used everyday." Saria looked over to the girl. "They even went as far as to tell them they couldn't visit the Forest Temple. That's when they pushed it too far. I had to straighten things out. I mean, they couldn't tax me. If I wanted to, I could have visited the Sacred Realm. But that was after everyone I had ever known had died. It would have been a real lonely place then."  
  
"So why does this have anything to do with me?" the girl asked. The sparkling surrounding her hand dissipated and died.   
  
"Because, you are the only unborn Kokiri left. You are still pure of heart. The others I brought here. You are the new Sage of the Forest." Saria felt a twinge of guilt. She knew that she looked older than she used to. And then there was that boy...  
  
Her thoughts got interrupted. The girl was watching her quietly. "Espa," the girl said. "My name is Espa."  
  
Espa then reached her hand out to the older Sage. Saria suddenly felt a warmth, and then a slight chill. She then looked over to Espa. A bright light surrounded Espa. Then it dissipated, and Saria knew that it had been done. Espa had claimed her right to be a Sage.  
  
She still had a little bit of power. She used it then, because she felt the end drawing near. She teleported herself beside the Great Deku Tree. He knew she was there, and he also knew that besides Saria, he was the last one. That didn't bother him that much, but he knew it had bothered Saria a lot. He had the Kokiri to keep him company, while Saria had had no one.   
  
Saria had come to bid farewell to her last friend. She looked up at the Great Deku Tree. There were no words needed. Besides, she needed to check up on the boy. She walked into the Kokiri forest. She then saw him, his blonde hair and gray eyes setting him apart. She smiled in his direction and then felt very weak. She walked back over to the Great Deku Tree. Even in her weak condition, she climbed him to a large branch and sat there. She felt a bough pat her on the shoulder. She shut her eyes and stopped breathing. Within the next few minutes, she was dead.  
  
-------------------------Several Years Earlier--------------------------  
  
Joelen grinned as he passed the ball to one of his friends. His blonde hair streamed behind him as he ran, brown eyes darting around for the opponents. Everyone knew that he was the best at making runs and kicking. That's why every time he was on a team, they usually won. He kept running, the goal already in sight. The game was tied, and both teams needed another goal to win.  
  
The game was called Kokiri ball. It was very simple. There were two goals on a field. The object of the game was to kick the ball into the goal. There were four people to a team. One tried to prevent the ball from going into the goal while the rest tried to get the ball into the opposing side's goal. It was a very fun game, and it took a lot of endurance to keep running like they had to.   
  
Joelen glanced over to the person with the ball. It was a short boy, with brown hair and blonde bangs. He had his blue eyes fixed on the ball. That was Bob, and he heard a girl calling. The girl looked a lot like Bob, with the same color hair and eyes. But unlike Bob, she had a smaller build, due to the fact she was a girl. Bob glanced over and sighed. The girl was his older sister, Dania.  
  
Two boys charged over to Bob and tried to steal the ball from him. They both had black hair and blue eyes. They both had the identical look of mischief on their faces. They were both short and skinny, with lean faces. One had a forest green tunic and hat, while the other wore light yellow-green. They were both twins. The one in forest green was Chalmes, and the one in yellow-green was named Chris. Chalmes tried to trip Bob as Chris stole the ball. Then the two of them raced to the other goal.  
  
Brad stood at that goal. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was slightly bigger than the two boys racing towards him. He braced himself so that he could block the ball better. Then suddenly a blonde blur came over and stole the ball from Chris. Brad smiled and waved a hand at the figure. The figure turned around and waved toward Brad. That was Chad, his blonde-haired, blue-eyed brother. He had about the same build as Brad, but his face was narrower. He cracked a smile at Brad and raced back up the field.  
  
Chad caught up with Joelen and Bob and the three of them proceeded to pass the ball between themselves. That's when another blonde blur came up and stole the ball from Joelen. "Not this time," the blur said as it ran down to the goal Brad was protecting. Joelen nearly kicked himself. That was Lane, his best friend in the world. She was as good at Kokiri Ball as Joelen was, maybe even better. This was actually the first time they had played against each other. Her lithe figure ran up the field, blonde hair glimmering in the sun. Her blue eyes glimmered with determination as she kicked the ball at the goal. Brad tried to block, but unfortunately, the ball got past him.  
  
Lane's teammates surrounded her, whooping and cheering. They had just won. Chris and Chalmes were picking Lane and hoisting her to their shoulders while the goalie, Espa, smiled and patted her on the back. Then Joelen, Chad, and Brad ran up to give their congratulations. Bob hung back, upset that he was always on the losing side.  
  
They all separated, to either clean themselves up or help with dinner. They had done all of their chores earlier, so they really had nothing to do. Espa wandered into the Lost Woods towards the Sacred Meadow, while Chris and Chalmes went down to the pond to go for a swim. Brad and Chad went into the Lost Woods to play with the Skull children. Dania and Lane went to help the others make dinner and Joelen just took out the knife he usually had to carve. Bob walked around sulking, clearly still thinking about the match.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was around 5:30 when an alarm sounded in the distance. All the Kokiri looked around, wondering what was going on. Brad and Chad raced out of the Lost Woods. "What's that?" Brad called over the alarm.  
  
Chris and Chalmes looked around wildly, trying to find out what was going on. Then Dania screamed, pointing to where the Kokiri Forest met the outside world. Men were pouring into the clearing, brandishing clubs and whips. Joelen got to his feet, suddenly afraid. How did these guys get past the Lost Woods? It was virtually impossible for anyone that wasn't a Kokiri to find their way through the forest. He wielded his knife threateningly.  
  
All of the Kokiri started running. Joelen yelled for them to go to the Great Deku Tree. He lagged behind the rest, making sure that everyone made it to safety. That's when he realized two people were missing. Espa and a girl named Eretria.  
  
He yelled to Brad to make sure the rest were there, then ran back. He heard Lane yelling at him not to go, but he ignored her. He rushed back into the clearing, vainly looking for any sign of the two of them. Then he saw Espa.  
  
She was sitting quietly on the ledge leading to the Lost Woods. She looked quite distressed, judging from the way she was shaking. She saw Joelen and ran towards him. "They've got her!" she said. "They took her out of the forest!"  
  
Joelen nodded. "Go to the Great Deku Tree. That's where the rest are." He watched as she ran there. He then ran the other way.   
  
He made it to the bridge and paused. Now where could they be? They couldn't have gotten that far. Then his thoughts ran back to earlier. How did they get into the forest in the first place? Then he realized something. Espa had been in the Lost woods at the same time the men came in. Was that why she knew they had Eretria? And was she the one who rang the alarm?  
  
All these thoughts ran through his mind as he ran to the entrance of the Lost Woods. Then he stopped. The expanse of Hyrule Field streched out before him. He bit his lip. No Kokiri were supposed to step out of the forest, or else they'd die. He didn't want the girl to die, but he didn't want to die himself. Then he made up his mind. He stepped out of the forest into the field. He didn't feel different, but he hoped he wouldn't die before getting Eretria back to safety.  
  
Then he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face. His whole head was filled with pain. His sight flickered in and out before he lost it completely. His last sight was of a man standing over him, calling out to his friends. Then he heard scuffling and felt rough hands pick him up. He tried to fight back, but it seemed like his whole body had failed him. They tied his hands together and placed a gag over his mouth.  
  
"Got him good, didn't you Winthrop? The poor boy is senseless, and half his face is bruised," said a voice.  
  
"Just as long as he doesn't put up a fuss, Cargin," said another voice, and Joelen guessed it was Winthrop. "Besides, this is the one I really wanted. Didn't you see him pull out that knife when we came in? He has some real guts, this kid."  
  
"Yeah, just as long as he doesn't pull that knife on me. Besides, can't you tell he can't see a thing? He's just staring blankly ahead." said Cargin.  
  
"That's easily fixed. Now c'mon, let's get these two back to camp before we attract attention. Believe me, there are guards who patrol these parts." Joelen felt himself being hoisted onto someone's shoulder. He tried to yell, but the gag muffled his voice. Then hot tears started pouring down his face. He wished that everything that was happening to him was just a dream, but somehow he knew better.   
  
**********************To Be Continued******************  
  
Will Joelen make it out of the slavers' clutches? Why does Espa become the Sage of Forest in the future? Is this any good? Please write your comments in a review!!!  
  
- Charbonne  
  
  



End file.
